


Feathers

by Lord_Miraak



Category: One Piece
Genre: Between Episodes, F/M, Humor, Playful Monet, Scary Monet, Short One Shot, poor law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Miraak/pseuds/Lord_Miraak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Punk Hazard arc. One-sided Monet/Law.</p><p>Monet was in a playful, giving mood, and was not about to take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in August, 2012. Posted it on my dA. Since I haven’t been on dA in years, and am becoming more active here, might as well upload it here for easier keeping-track-of. Much better than FFN, in any case, since they don't allow highlighting anymore which makes copy-pasting backups no longer viable.
> 
> Partly inspired by the great youkuwakannai’s drawing ‘OP Feeding time’ featuring Monet and Law on dA, though sadly her account is no longer active and I can no longer find the picture.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own.  
> Slightly AU. Some OOC-ness on Law’s part.
> 
> Pairing: Monet x Law (yes Monet is the seme)

 

"Damn it, how long are they going to leave us here?" Smoker, currently in his subordinate's body, growled. From the way he was fidgeting despite the chains, he was itching to get a couple of cigars back into his mouth. The room was currently empty of Caesar Clown and the others.   
  
"Don't worry, my nakama will get us out of here soon!" Luffy, cheerful as always despite the situation, said with a large grin on his face.  
  
From the venomous glare Smoker shot at Luffy, he had no desire to be rescued by a bunch of pirates. His mouth opened to retort, but the _click_  of the door opening from the other side of the room promptly had him snapping his jaws back together.  
  
Monet the harpy fluttered in, her wings keeping her hovering a few inches off the ground. She was wearing her glasses, the pair that was so thick it blurred the eyes behind the lenses. The winged woman closed the door behind her and glided over to cage, leaning against the bars and peering inside.  
  
While the others either stared or glared at the woman, Law had lowered his head as soon as he had seen her, using the bill on his hat to keep his face covered. He had no intention of facing her right now, especially in the situation he was in at the moment. Monet may appear perfectly harmless most of the time, but she held a sadistic streak in her that Law would rather face his old superior Doflamingo over than against her.  
  
Unfortunately, he appeared to be the reason why she was here right now.  
  
"Oh Laaaaw~" She began, in a sing-song voice that made the Shichibukai cringe. 

 _'Shit.'_  
  
A moment later, he heard the door to the cage click open and the soft rustle of feathers.  
  
_'Shit, shit, shit.'_  
  
The next thing he saw was white feathers all around the side of his head and a very clear view of a rather impressive cleavage right in the front of his face. And sharp bird claws digging into his thighs through his clothes.  
  
"Laaaw~ Are you ignoring me?" Monet crooned, the tips of her wings brushing against his ears.  
  
Law flinched against the contact. "What do you want, Monet?" He bit out.  
  
"I thought you promised me a date~" Her voice, still light, came from somewhere above his head. From the side, he thought he could hear Smoker- no, the woman in Smoker's body, make a choking noise.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
The feathers were gripping his head a little harder now, the tips now brushing softly against his nose. "Oh? Didn't you ask me out earlier?"  
  
Law opened his mouth to deny her words, but what came out instead was a loud sneeze.  
  
Monet froze, and for a few seconds nothing moved, before the feathers near his nose twitched, and Law sneezed again.  
  
Abruptly, the wings left his head and Monet leaned back slightly, though she was still perched on top of Law's legs. He blinked and instinctively looked up, and immediately wished that he hadn't. Monet had a smile on her face that Law had learned over the months during his stay on Punk Hazard that never boded well. "I'd always wondered..." She mused, a feather tapping against her chin as her other wing reached forward towards his coat.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
Monet crouched down, her wings diving forwards and undoing his coat. The Kairoseki chains prevented the coat from being removed completely, but whatever the harpy woman was planning it didn't bother her much.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, woman!?" Law squ- no, he did not  _squawk;_  his voice was just that much more higher right now. He tried rolling over to avoid the assault, but the claws around his thighs held firm and kept him in place.  
  
Monet didn't speak until she finished yanking his shirt up, exposing his chest and abdomen. To the side, he heard Nico Robin mutter, "Oh my," under her breath with great amusement while the other woman in Smoker's body sputtered.  
  
Then...  
  
"He- Arrrgh! Stop!!" Law choked. Despite the weight, he managed to yank his legs upwards to his chest as he desperately tried to curl into a ball to avoid the feathers coming from every direction. They were brushing and ghosting over every inch of available skin, and the sensation was horrible.  
  
"Ufufufu, I knew it, you're ticklish!" The sadistic harpy crowed, doubling her efforts. Law replied with a strangled sound that was a mixture of a choked laugh and a wheeze. Monet's weight and the angle she was perched upon prevented him from attempting to kick her off him, and the onslaught of tickles was draining his strength rapidly.  
  
And making all of it worse was the fact that the blasted Strawhat was  _laughing_. Him and the devil child both.  
  
"Shishishi, Torao is ticklish!" Luffy laughed loudly as though he were the one being tickled instead of Law, toppling over and nearly landing his head onto Smoker's lap. On the other side, Nico Robin was also giggling softly, while the cyborg had a look on his face as though he couldn't decide whether to be amused or horrified.  
  
Just when he thought he was going to die in painful laughter from lack of air, Monet stopped.  
  
"Ufufu, that was fun." She giggled, bringing her wings together as though in a clap. Law couldn't muster up the energy to glare at her, too busy trying to catch his breath. "But it seems that I got sidetracked; we're going on a date!" She then declared.  
  
Law could only stare at her incredulously.  
  
"But Vergo-san and Master Caesar would be upset if I were to take you out of the cage, so we'll have to skip the part of going to the movies." She mused, tapping her chin with a feather while the other wing was folded across her lap in a thinking pose. "And I can't take you out for lunch either...so I guess we'll just have to eat here!" Monet said happily, as though she'd just come up with the most brilliant plan ever.  
  
Then her mouth was closing in on his, while she puffed up her cheeks as though going through some certain procedure. Her throat worked, and then a worm poked out from between her lips.  
  
...He  _knew_  he shouldn't have given Monet the digestive systems of a bird along with all her other avian bits.  
  
"C'mon, it'sh yummy, eat it." She said through her mouth full of regurgitated, wriggling and fresh, worms.  
  
Law felt something inside of him break.  


* * *

  
"Monet, have you se-" Vergo opened the door to where their captives were kept, looking for a certain winged female who had last been seen wandering off in that direction.  
  
He was greeted to the sight of a cageful of wide-eyed individuals, a winged woman with bird's feet standing on top of a disheveled Shichibukai with worms dangling out of her mouth, and Law screaming his head off.  
  
"-...Never mind, I don't want to know."  
  
He walked back out.

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Ao3 keep on removing the capitalization in my tags? :\


End file.
